


party, Party, PARTY, PARTY!

by Silex



Category: Key & Peele (TV), LMFAO's Non-Stop Party (Key & Peele Sketch)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Gen, Horror, Party, Time Loop, Trapped, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Tonight we gonna party 'til the party don't stop. And the party don't stop because it keeps on going.





	party, Party, PARTY, PARTY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).

The lights were strobing and the base was pounding like a second heartbeat, setting the tempo of their movements. Everyone moved in synch, the drinks and drugs, for those who chose to partake, kept coming.

Everything kept coming.

It had taken far too long for them to realize that the DJ, tireless in energy and enthusiasm, never changed songs, never mixed it up.

The music didn’t stop.

After that more and more had become clear.

Repeated attempts to find the door failed, to find another room failed, to find anything other than the ceaseless beat failed.

Cries for help were drowned out by the music and the sounds of people partying. Lost in the throng of humanity their distress went unseen.

Each progressive attempt to find escape met with failure, desperate attempts at reaching out to the others over the sound of the music.

How were they the only ones that noticed?

Their attempt with the Jell-O shots should have made the answer obvious, the way the bartender never batted an eye as they kept ordering drink after drink without knocking back a single one. He never asked for money or an explanation, he just kept serving them one after another after another as they spelled out their plea.

He would have to notice, they were sure, and he’d know a way.

He never even looked up as the rest of the partiers swooped in to, vulture-like, snatch away the message.

There were smiles, a wink from a cute girl and a double thumbs up from a movie-star handsome man.

How could anyone be so oblivious?

A glance was exchanged, words impossible over the music filling their ears, pounding loud enough in their heads that it felt like their molars were vibrating in tune with it.

Hearts pounding with the beat, blood pumping to the beat, thoughts and movement falling in time with it.

A nightmare impossible to wake up from and they were the only ones aware of the dream.

Or were the only ones even real.

Smiles and eyes seemed fake, not a single hair out of place on a single one of the dancers, except when it was for that deliberately windblown and mussy look, despite their exertions.

They’d been dancing for so long that they too should have been tired to the point of collapse, tired, thirsty or their bladders near bursting from how much they’d drank at the start, heads spinning from the one that each swore had been spiked with something stronger, something that made the room spin and the lights swirl in impossible colors.

Silent agreement was made that this was all a bad trip, that they’d been slipped something to make this happen.

Except sobriety never came. The music grew louder, the colors brighter, the tempo more frantic without ever changing.

Fear and sound had their hearts near bursting.

Eyes locked before the ebb and flow of the crowd could pull them away from each other, the only two sane men in a heaving sea of madness and the façade of humanity.

There was a way out.

One way out.

Like all the others it failed.

Smiling dancers lifted them to their feet and they joined in.

Tears of frustration lost in sweat, again their eyes met.

Drinks from the bar that did nothing to dull the sound.

The bartender smiled, knowing that no matter what they were served they’d never end up more than pleasantly buzzed.

The refuge of becoming falling down, blackout drunk never came. Alcohol loosened their bodies, made the dancing easier, the music louder, rather than letting them escape.

The bartender smiled.

The DJ kept playing.

The song kept going.

Kept them going, kept the dancers going.

Kept the party going.

The party wouldn’t stop.

Not as long at the DJ kept the music going.

Eyes met again, wide and desperate.

_‘Can we?’_

_‘What if it doesn’t–’_

_‘No, don’t think that!’_

Only one answer, only one way out.

The DJ had to be stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Because honestly, the sketch is kind of frightening when you think about it.


End file.
